The life of the dot hackers
by Takal harona
Summary: This is after they save The World.


The life of the dot hackers: After saving the world

A young boy walked in to our interview room looking very uncomfortable. He took his seat slowly next to a blue haired girl who seemed to bring a smile to his face, which was good for me I don't need the drama. The rest of them seemed adult enough to handle their "Emotional issues"

"Well hello "Dot hackers" I'm Takal your reporter and I'm here to well interview you" I said with a enthusiastic smile.

"So I ask a question and any of you can give me an answer or I might interview a single person, okay, so first who was the most involved in the "key of the twilight"?"

An older man with brown hair and half blue body raised a finger " well I'd have to say it was Tsukasa, Right?" everyone nodded except for Tsukasa who looked at the floor.

"Well it would be lovely if you told me about your life in "The world" She pulled out a pad getting ready to write it down.

"Umm, sure I need to get it of my chest anyway" He took a deep breath and started to talk " Well it all started when a friend told me about this stupid game I had nothing better to do so I gave it a try, on my first day I met Mimiru who bugged the hell out of me so I warped away, I started thinking how wonderful it would be to get away from that ludicrous world and a bug came by I killed it with my staff and their was a serge of color, I paid it no mind and went on, later in to it I was constantly bother by Bear and Mimiru I thought they were my friends but they treated me like shit. Then there was this girl who could never wake up and Maha who helped me and, and mother who gave me the power so I'd never have to run away ever again, Then later I found out I'm a fuckin' girl how messed up it that then I was constantly persued, arrested and nobody gave me a second look…" He looked up at the somewhat shocked people and turned red

"I'm done…"

"Oh my well thank you well how about you ms.?" I scratched my head with the pencil checking over the writing.

"Subaru, and I'd love to, well I am referred to as Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights, and Well used to I disbanded the organization and my title along with it to stay by Tsukasa's side compared to everyone here I've done nothing and is too weak to do anything."

"Oh I see, thank you, now how about you ma' am?" I looked over at a blonde haired lady praying: don't be stupid:

She looked up and may I add she looked sophisticated. " My name is B.T. and Ma' am makes me feel old"

"B.T.???" I looked at her: she has to be dumb to come up with that:

" B.T. is my username I chose it because of my favorite sandwich a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich, but I don't like lettuce, as for my story I just searched for it and got killed a lot by the same person repeat ably'

"May I ask who?

"Tee hee, that would be me!" a young man hung upside down from the ceiling

I pulled out a small hand held radio and put it to my mouth " we have a code black or white here copy code black or white"

The radio buzzed then a response came " A code black or white, you mean Michael Jackson is up there???"

"That what I said!!!!" She yelled at the radio shaking it. A bunch of men in white coats came in and took him away.

In the truck Sora wakes up in a stray jacket. "Where am I, who the heck are you?"

"I'm lonely." The vampire girl said.

"I'm sorry I'm too young for that…" Sora moved to the other side of the truck.

"No, I'm lonely that my name and yours?" she moved closer

"It's Sora…" he moved back

"Sora we're gonna be best friends, but now I'm hungry" her teeth started to show

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." We never saw him ever again… because they are playing "We love Katamari".

"Well ok now Mimiru, Bear tell us what did you did" I sat there wiping the sweat from my face.

"We just hung out all the time" Mimiru said trying to sound casual.

"Errr okay…"

"Okay Bulmung what did you do?"

"I'm soo hot! Ladies love me they bow at my feet then they found out I an ass but they come anyway cause I H-O-T-T-L-M-N-O-P Hot!!!!!"… No comment.

"Well thank for coming" I got my stuff and went to my office "I'm gonna lose my job, I'm gonna lose my fuckin' job, okay what did my anger management teacher say?"

Feel the anger "grrrrr"

Acknowledge the anger "gee I sure am angry"

Yell "FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I fell so much better.

End


End file.
